


Maybe This Christmas

by FandomFics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Hogwarts, M/M, One Shot, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFics/pseuds/FandomFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas at Hogwarts, the night of the Yule Ball. For Magnus Bane, he plans to make this night one to remember, which he is sure will happen without any help from him. Because this year, he has Alec, Alec Lightwood, and when you're head-over-heels for someone, anything can happen. And maybe this Christmas will finally be one filled with magic.</p>
<p>Alternate ending to the Yule Ball scene in my TMI Hogwarts AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! This is my little Christmas gift to you: It's the alternate ending to the Yule Ball scene in my Hogwarts/TMI AU.
> 
> It's also my submission for the Malec Christmas Challenge, started by NadiaInklover on Fanfiction.net
> 
> If you haven't read the full story, no need to worry, you don't have to. I provide background knowledge before and throughout the story so you won't be left in the dark about everything. This was for a contest, so I had to make sure no one had to read the full story to understand it.
> 
> If you have been reading the full AU story, just know that the ending for this will be completely different then what it is in the actual story, as will the course it takes. It’s basically how I would have ended it, how I originally planned to have the chapter go, when I started writing, if, you know, the idea for the ending of chapter 12 never came into my mind. The course of the rest of the story would have also been completely different; however, I do believe that the second task in the Triwizard Tournament, or at least the ending for it, would have been the same.
> 
> Also, if you have been reading, sorry if there are a lot of details you already know, I just had to also make this for people who have not read the story so I have to make sure they understand everything that’s going on. Feel free to skim over any already-known information. The beginning will mostly be the same, except in Magnus’s point of view. It will be during the actual dance that the events and dialogue will change. Also, unlike in my full story, the point of view will change throughout this one-shot.  
> ***  
> Background knowledge for any who have not read my full crossover story:  
> -Alec and Tessa are in Ravenclaw; Jace, Clary, Simon, and Isabelle are in Gryffindor; Camille, Magnus, and Raphael are in Slytherin.  
> -Alec, Tessa, Camille, and Magnus are in their 7th year; Jace, Clary, Simon, and Isabelle are in their 5th year; Raphael is in his 4th year.  
> -Malec, Sizzy, and Clace are together; Alec is only out to their little group (Clary, Jace, Simon, and Isabelle), not the school, so only they know about his and Magnus’s relationship. Also, Magnus and Camille used to date, and were friends as well. At this point, Camille is dating the Beauxbaton school champion, Jean André.  
> -They lowered the minimum age to enter the Triwizard Tournament to at least 14 years old.  
> -Jace is the Hogwarts school champion; other champions are OC’s; Viria Karsten from Durmstrang and Jean André Courtade from Beauxbaton  
> -Alec, Jace, Isabelle, and Camille are purebloods. Clary is as well, but unlike the rest, she has her fair share of knowledge on the Muggle-world. Simon is a muggle-born, while Raphael is a half-blood. Magnus is a half-blood as well; his mother being a witch and his father a muggle. He, however, grew up in an orphanage after his mother committed suicide and his father left him.

_“Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas_  
 _Maybe I'll have a happy holiday._  
 _Replace my heart ache and my pain,_  
 _With mistletoe and candy canes_  
 _This Christmas, could go my way.”_

**_December 25 th, the night of the Yule Ball_ **

_Magnus POV_

 

Magnus made his way through the corridors, heading towards the Great Hall. There were a few other students walking around him, some in groups or pairs, and others by themselves who planned to meet their partners at the Yule Ball, all heading in the same direction. Everyone was dressed in their best, and Magnus loved it. Whether they were in a simple white dress or an extravagant strapless green dress that showed off one’s figure, it was the one night where every girl felt beautiful. And even though a lot of the guys didn’t like to dress up, they felt comfortable in their own skin as well, and everyone was smiling, filled with the holiday spirit. Magnus took in the world of colors around him. The girls were in dresses of every color in the rainbow, and in every style. While most of the men stuck to black robes, some could be seen in white, gray, or dark blue, and there was one or two in red or green. One was even wearing bright golden robes.

Magnus himself was in shiny, emerald-green dress robes that had a glittery silver stripe running down both sides, all over a purple dress shirt with golden buttons, the top two buttons being left undone. He had on purple eye shadow, a shade he knew made his eyes pop, all the while matching his shirt, and his eyes were rimmed in glittering golden eyeliner. And to keep it in the Christmas-spirit, he threw on some red and green glitter. As usual, he was pretty proud of his work, but this time he was more interested as to what a certain blue-eyed beauty would think. He quickened his pace, anxious to see him.

Magnus always liked the idea of Christmas; the cheerful spirit, how happy everyone would be, the lights, seeing your family, the presents early in the morning… but he never got that Christmas. He would always be excited in the days leading up to it; relishing in the joy of the people around him, watching the snow fall, kissing under mistletoe; but whenever the day of the holiday came around, he never particularly enjoyed it. He always stayed at the castle, along with a few other students, but his friends always went home for the holidays. Magnus didn’t have a family or a home to go to during the holidays. His friends were his family, and Hogwarts was his home. And although he was lonely every holiday season, there was no way he’d return to the orphanage for Christmas. A bunch of screaming kids, fighting over the little candy they had,  all of which staying up late hoping that maybe, just maybe, Santa would come this year, only to be disappointed as they were every year. How cheerful. No, Magnus wouldn’t return to that. At least at Hogwarts they had the castle decorated and they had a small feast for the students who stayed. Even if it didn’t always work, at least they emitted some of the Christmas spirit. But Magnus always longed for a real Christmas experience, so every year he didn’t get it just made him feel empty. He could never bring himself to look forward to the holidays.

But this year was different. This year, with the Triwizard Tournament, everyone was staying for the holidays. Maybe this year, he’d get to feel the joy he always witnessed in others. Maybe this year would be special. Maybe this Christmas would be one to remember.

Because this year, he had Alec.

Alec and Magnus had only been dating for a little over a month, but Magnus was already falling head-over-heels for him. In all honesty, it scared him how much Alec meant to him; this had never happened to him before. But everything about Alec and their relationship just felt so… right.

Magnus remembered the day they met, when Alec had crashed into him in the corridors that October morning. He had immediately been smitten with the boy’s blue eyes, wide in shock, and his long, soft black hair, that contrasted marvelously with his alabaster skin, which, at that time, and many more to come, was flushed in as deep shade of red. He smiled at the memory. He loved how easily he could make Alec blush. It was becoming one of his favorite pastimes.

What Magnus didn’t expect at the time of their collision was how strong his feelings would be for the other boy. It had been difficult to finally get him alone, let alone have a first date. Normally, Magnus would have given up by then, move on to another fish in the sea. But he just couldn’t. Something about Alec always dragged him in, refusing to let him go. Magnus knew he was shy, but that was just another endearing quality about him, along with his blush.

Magnus just wished they didn’t have to hide their relationship. He knew Alec wasn’t ready to be out to the world, and he was willing to wait till he was, but he just wished he didn’t have to wait. He wanted everyone to know that Alec was his and his alone. But only a few people knew, and only those Alec chose to tell. So, during the Yule Ball, Magnus would have to watch all the other couples dance, longing to be among them. But, for Alec, the wait was worth the stolen kisses and secret moments.

When Magnus rounded the corner, he immediately spotted Alec, his body turned to talk to those around him, in a picture-perfect side-portrait shot. Magnus gasped. If even possible, Alec looked all the more flawless than usual. He was in dark, royal-blue dress robes with had barely-noticeable silver strands running through it, the blue of the robes accentuating the blue of his eyes, the contrast making them stand out all the more. His mouth was turned up in his signature breathtaking smile. Magnus’s heart fluttered at the sight of him. Even though he typically tried to downplay his looks, there was no denying the simple fact of the matter: he truly was beautiful.

Magnus approached the group, unnoticed, his eyes fixed on Alec, until he was but a few inches from Alec’s right ear.

“My, my, Alexander,” Magnus started, grinning at him. “You look absolutely stunning.”

Alec turned to Magnus quickly, his checks tinted red. Magnus didn’t miss the faint gasp that escaped Alec’s lips as his eyes landed on Magnus. Alec’s eyes wandered up and down Magnus’s body, drinking up the sight in front of him, and Magnus beamed under his gaze.

Alec, stunned into silence, stuttered out, “Th-thanks, you t-too.”

Magnus’s smile broadened. “You’re so adorable when your speechless, even more so than normal.” He turned to the rest of the group, taking in the scene around them. Jace was in black dress robes that were scarlet on the inside, with a black buttoned-down shirt. Clary was in a simple yet elegant golden gown, her red hair ribboned up in a twisted updo. They looked like the staple Gryffindor couple. Simon, meanwhile, was in simple black dress robes and a white buttoned-down shirt. But it was Izzy that caught Magnus’s eyes. Magnus recognized the inspiration for the outfit immediately. She was in a white dress that, while it was tight fitting, showing off her curvy figure, was floor length, a little fanned out at the bottom, with hanging sleeves and a high neck line, and there was a silver, twisted band around her waist. Her dark hair was in up in a bun made from a twisted braid, with a few strands of hair framing her face in curls. She had on a pair of black, high heeled boots and silver hoop earrings. “Let me guess… Princess Leia?” he guessed, noticing how Simon was looking at her like she was the most beautiful person in the world. He must have shown her the movies at one point.

Izzy nodded and Alec turned to him, surprised, and asked, “Wait, how did you know that?”

“They played those movies at the orphanage from time to time,” he explained.

Before Alec could say anything, the doors opened to the Great Hall. Students started flooding through the doors. Alec, Izzy, Magnus, Simon, Clary, and Jace followed the crowd.

The Great Hall had been turned into a winter-wonderland. All the tables were crystal white and the floor was a pale blue, and there was fake snow falling from the ceilings. There were Christmas trees coated in light snow in the corners of the room. There were fairies flying around the room, above the heads of the students.

As with every Yule Ball, it began with the food. Clary and Jace went to sit at the head table with the rest of the champions and their dates. Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and Simon found a table off to the side and sat down as students trickled into the hall. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand under the table. Alec smiled up at him, briefly, before turning away.

Magnus squeezed his hand. “Don’t worry, no one was watching,” he said quietly, reassuring him. He just wished he didn’t have to…

The first part of the night flew by in a blur of small talk, laughter, delicious food, and the ever-apparent flushed face of Alec, courtesy of Magnus’s never ending flow of winks and compliments. Before long, the food disappeared off the tables and the students stood up, before the tables and chairs disappeared as well. The champions and their partners walked to the center of the dance floor and turned to face each other. Jean André’s date was, of course, Camille, who was in a strapless red dress that faded to black at the bottom. She had on black and silver heels and her hair feel in loose curls around her head. Jean André himself was in white dress robes and a white buttoned-down shirt with silver buttons, a stark contrast to his black hair. Meanwhile, Viria had on a simple light blue dress, her red hair falling around her face carelessly. Her date was a Beauxbaton student with blonde hair and brown eyes in dark gray robes, like that of storm clouds, and his buttoned down shirt was black, with black buttons. The two were the least noticeable of the pairings, but they still looked great in their own way.

The girls placed one hand on their partner’s shoulder, while their other hand grasped their partner’s and their partner placed a hand on their hip. A soft waltz began to flow through the hall, and champions and their partners began to dance. Alec and Magnus stood off to the side with Simon and Izzy, watching the dancers and swaying slightly to the music. Other students started to move onto the dance floor. Izzy and Simon left while Alec and Magnus stayed where they were, next to each other but not to close.

Magnus watched as the dance floor filled with couples. How he longed to be there amongst them, with Alec in his arms. He even spotted Helen Blackthorn and Aline Penhallow, eyes locked, lost in their own little world as they moved to the music with everyone else. Everybody in the school knew they were dating, and everyone was fine with it. It was one of the things Magnus loved about Hogwarts, their willingness to accept everyone’s sexuality, even if they still judged you on whether or not you were a pure-blood or not, they didn’t care about who you dated. It’s probably because everyone speculated that a previous headmaster was gay, even if there was no solid proof on the matter.

But it made him a little frustrated as he wondered why Alec was so scared to come out. Everyone would accept him, so what was holding him back? He knew he was shy, but he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy of Helen and Aline as he watched them on the dance floor.

It was in that moment that he felt a soft hand grab his, tugging it softly, urging him to move forward.

***

_Alec POV_

Alec couldn’t stand it anymore.

He was standing in the Great Hall, his boyfriend by his side as every other couple in the school danced together, happily, and he couldn’t join them. True, he didn’t know how to dance, but that wasn’t what was holding him back. He hated how insecure he felt. Why couldn’t he be confident with who he was? It wasn’t like anyone at the school would judge him for it. And, while, it was his parents he was worried about telling, it’s not like they would find out if he came out during the school year. So why couldn’t he do this one thing for Magnus, when he had been so wonderful to him, willing to wait and hide their relationship. He knew how much Magnus wanted to be in that crowd, he could see it in his eyes. And while he couldn’t dance, how hard could the waltz be? It looked pretty simple. But there was still a little voice in his head, stopping him. There was still a small part of him that felt the tiniest bit frightened.

It was when he saw Helen and Aline, and how comfortable and happy they were, that he felt a surge of confidence. Before he could change his mind, he grabbed Magnus’s hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. They got sufficiently lost in the crowd before Alec turned around to face him. He was greeted with a look of joy, confusion, and concern, all stirring in Magnus’s yellow-green eyes.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked him.

Without thinking twice, Alec nodded, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s neck. _What am I doing?_ Alec thought to himself, but just then Magnus smiled and placed his hands on Alec’s waist, and his mind turned to mush. They started to dance to the music, Magnus guiding Alec through the steps.

Alec looked around nervously, worried of what people might think, but no one seemed to be paying attention, everyone too focused on their dance partners. Even if someone did notice, they were smiling, especially those who were familiar with Alec or Magnus.

Alec turned back to look at Magnus, whose eyes were full of worry and concern. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable,” he said to Alec. Alec couldn’t help but think of how amazing Magnus was.

“I’m fine. I want this,” Alec said. Magnus smiled and Alec let himself get lost in his beautiful eyes, in the feeling of his arms around his waist. Really, it didn’t matter what anyone thought. If someone wasn’t okay with this, Alec didn’t care anymore. This made him happy. Magnus made him happy. And that was what mattered to him.

Slowly but surely, the world slipped away around them, until it was only Alec and Magnus on the dance floor. All Alec could see and feel was Magnus; his twinkling eyes on him, his lips pulled up in a smile, his arms pulling Alec up against him. Alec felt as if he was walking on air. The people around them no longer mattered. It was like a dream.

Magnus was looking at him like he was the only person in the world, and Alec felt himself smile. God, he was beautiful. Magnus beamed at him, and Alec’s heart leaped. Alec was so lost in the moment that when the song drew to a close, on pure instinct, he leaned up and he kissed Magnus, his fingers tangling with his hair.

He didn’t even notice the crowd around them.

***

_Magnus POV_

The night couldn’t be more perfect.

That was all he could think as he wrapped his arms completely around Alec, pulling him closer, as he deepened the kiss.

He had been ecstatic when Alec had brought him out on the dance floor. With that small act, he had let everyone know about their relationship; he had come out to the school. And Magnus couldn’t be more proud. He could have never guessed that Alec would be so bold, but Alec was full of surprised, and Magnus wouldn’t change one bit of it.

But then, Alec had kissed him. It was like the cherry on top of a perfect sundae. Everything about that night was flawless. Everything about Alec was flawless.

_How can one person be so perfect?_ Magnus wondered absentmindedly. But it was true. Everything about Alec was perfect, especially in that moment.

Magnus dismissed his thoughts, giving into the kiss, and the feeling of his lips fluid movement against his, the touch of his soft hands as they tugged on his hair.

He, like Alec, didn’t notice the crowd that had gathered around them. Well, they didn’t notice for the first second or so, but they did notice when the applause broke out.

The two spilt, Alec red as a tomato, but both with smiles on their faces. They took in the smiling faces around them, those of the cheering crowd. Alec was clearly embarrassed, but the nerves seemed to have disappeared. Magnus was delighted, watching Alec take look all around them, grinning from ear to ear with his breath-taking smile, his eyes glittering with happiness, and his face still deeply flushed.

“Well, it’s about time,” said a familiar voice from behind, causing the couple to turn around.

Tessa came into view, smiling at the two of them. She had on a purple dress and her hair was in a messy bun.

“I was wondering when you two would finally let at least _me_ know. I didn’t expect it to be when you told the whole school, but at least it’s now clarified,” she finished.

“How did you know?” Alec asked, shocked.

“Well, I wasn’t a _hundred_ percent sure, but I had a fairly certain guess,” she said. “As to how, well it really wasn’t hard. What with Magnus’s constant stares and flirtatious comments, and you, Alec, turning red as a tomato whenever he was around, it wasn’t exactly difficult to piece together, at least not for me.”

Magnus laughed softly. Of course Tessa figured it out. Magnus wouldn’t be surprised if the whole school had already known. Well, if they didn’t before, they did now.

“Well, you two have fun… just not too much fun,” she said before disappearing in the crowd.

The music switched to a faster tempo as the next band took the stage. The crowd cheered as the lead singer started to sing. Magnus smiled at the change in tempo. He grabbed Alec’s hand and sent him in a tight, fast spin. He laughed when he saw Alec’s dizzy expression. Alec tried to glare at him, but his lips quirked up and he started to laugh as well.

“Magnus!” he complained.

“Yes, Sweet Pea?” Magnus teased.

“I can’t dance!” he replied. “And really? Sweet Pea?”

Magnus ignored the second part, responding to the first instead. “Mmm… debatable” he said, spinning Alec back to him.

It was at that moment that Izzy showed up, tackling her brother with a hug, Simon appearing shortly after.

“I’m so proud of you, Alec! What you did back there was amazing!” Izzy exclaimed.

“I was going to tell him that!” Magnus replied jokingly.

Izzy turned to him, her smile still on her lips. “And you! Magnus, thank you so much for everything you have done for my brother. Thank you for finally getting him to open up.” She nudged Alec at that. “He can be quite difficult sometimes,” she added with a wink.

Magnus laughed. “Don’t I know it,” he responded.

“Hey!” Alec interrupted, causing Magnus to laugh a little louder, Isabelle joining in.

“Loosen up a bit, darling,” Magnus said, placing a kiss on Alec’s temple.

“Izzy, should we go find Clary and Jace?” Simon asked.

“I suppose,” she sighed, before giving her goodbyes to Alec and Magnus.

“Oh, and Alec,” Simon said suddenly. “Nice one.” And he smiled before turning away with Izzy.

“Oh!” Izzy gasped, turning back to the couple. “Happy Christmas, you two!”

“Happy Christmas Izzy!” they called back. And, like that, they were engulfed by the crowd.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go outside?” he suggested.

Alec nodded before turning around and dragging Magnus through the crowd, towards the exit to the courtyard.

When they stepped outside, Magnus was greeted with a blast of cold, but it didn’t bother him that much. He did, however, notice Alec shiver. He walked towards the fountain, which was currently off, and pulled Alec onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist, so Alec’s back was pressed against Magnus’s chest. He breathed in the sweet smell of Alec as he buried his head in Alec’s neck. Alec sighed into the embrace. Magnus could feel Alec’s cold skin warming up.

“Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?” Magnus asked.

“W-what?” Alec asked confused.

“What you did back there… that was amazing. When you just kissed me in the middle of the dance floor…” He sighed to himself. “…you’re unbelievable. That was so brave of you.”

“Well… I did it for you,” Alec admitted, embarrassed, turning slightly so he was looking at Magnus.

Their eyes locked, and Magnus’s heart fluttered at his words. He leaned in to capture those sweet lips with his, and he felt Alec smile into the kiss.

They broke apart a moment later, both gasping for a breath. “Are you sure no one cared? I mean, everything will be alright…” Alec began, before Magnus cut him off.

“It’s fine, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, placing a kiss on Alec’s forehead... “No one cared. And… even if they did,” he kissed Alec on the tip of his nose. “…I don’t care. Because there is nothing they can do to take you away from me or change the way I feel about you. It’s their problem, and I don’t care what they think. _You_ are all that matters to me, and if they don’t like it, they can go screw themselves, because I’m not giving you up. You are perfect in every way, and I honestly don’t know how I got to be so lucky as to have such a wonderful boyfriend.”

This time, it was Alec who began the kiss, and Magnus was more than willing to comply. Alec turned around even more in Magnus’s lap into a more comfortable position. He brought his arms around Magnus’s neck, his hand reaching up to tug on the strands of his hair. Magnus happily brought Alec’s body closer it him until he was flush up against him. Magnus slipped his tongue out, silently asking for permission, which Alec quickly granted, his mouth opening to further deepen the kiss. Alec released a soft moan, and Magnus let himself get lost in his emotions.

Alec pulled away all of a sudden, out of breath, and leaned their foreheads together.

“I love you,” he gasped out.

Magnus was shocked at first to hear those words. He didn’t think Alec would feel that way so soon… even if Magnus himself already felt that way.

Alec, on the other hand, seemed to have realized what he just said, and he quickly tried to cover it up. “I-I… um… I meant… I didn’t mean…” he trailed off, his face flushed, as he started to pull out of Magnus’s embrace. But Magnus wouldn’t let him. He pulled Alec closer to him, tightening his grip.

“I love you too,” Magnus interrupted. “I… I love you too,” he repeated, smiling at Alec.

Alec raised his head, the beautiful eyes Magnus could drown in locking with his. A smile spread across his face and their lips met again. The kiss was softer this time, and slower too, each trying to convey the love they felt for the other.

Because, this night was different. This night had gone right. Not just right, no, this night had been perfect. It was no longer a case of “maybe”, for this Christmas was special, and it was so full of joy. This Christmas had gone right.

In a world full of magic, the magic of love can be as hard to find here as anywhere else. But that’s what makes it special. And for two young lovers, that night, they found that magic in each other.

_“Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas_  
 _Maybe I'll have a happy holiday._  
 _Replace my heart ache and my pain;_  
 _Let's just dance the night away._  
 _**This Christmas, is going my way.”**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :) Let me know what you thought.  
> Hope you guys have a wonderful holiday season :)


End file.
